Catching Wind Of
by fantasticallyfurious
Summary: Leslie Jenkins was smart, and not in school sense smart. She noticed the little things, and when she noticed the little things, she tended to guess somethings that are meant to not be spoken about. After leaving Starling City for a brighter, happier life, she meets Barry Allen, and things get a little weird when he becomes the Flash.
1. Chapter 1

I shook the umbrella off, stepping into the warehouse and smiling at the group there. Despite the reason for being there, I was happy to _be _in Starling, and see my friends. "No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift," I heard someone say. "I'm guessing there at least three of the, maybe four," I knew it was Detective Lance by then. He was circling the area with Felicity a couple feet behind him. I smirked, crossing my arms as I watched them. "And given how quick they got out of here…"

"You'd say they are fast?" I asked, seeing everyone whip their head around. As I saw their eyes widen, my phone rang the special tone I had set up for my favorite forensic scientist. I started singing the song as I answered Barry's call.

"_You're already there?"_ He asked, well more like whined into the phone. _"Why didn't you wait for me?"_

I laughed, "Bare, has it ever occurred to you to get up earlier so you wouldn't be late more than half the time." I sighed, seeing everyone waiting for me now. "I got an earlier train; just get here quick, kay? I gotta go," I whispered the last part into the phone, quickly hanging up and looking at the group.

There were some stares as I put my phone away, but I didn't really care, seeing Oliver open his arms. I smiled at him, taking a couple strides to be in his arms. "Leslie, long time no see." Oliver's hugs felt like home, making me sigh and close my eyes. "You didn't need to go Les," he whispered into my ear. "Things would have eventually worked out." I shook my head, pulling away from him.

I gave him a sad smile, shaking my head again. "Ollie, it had to happen."

He grit his teeth, him doing the shaking of the head this time. "I would have done something. I could have done something. I-"

"Oliver," I said sternly. "Give yourself a break."

There was a cough, and I pulled away from Oliver, seeing Barry walk in. He was soaked from the rain, and I had to hide a snicker into my arm. "Sorry I'm late," he said quietly, but we still heard. "Care to show me the uh…" I nodded, scratching the back of my neck and then adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"C'mon Allen." I brought him over to the missing centrifuge spot. Once we were there I didn't stop though, I roughly grabbed his jacket, dragging his body down to a crouch so that we could have some privacy. "Barry Allen, this is a favor for you, do _not_," I looked up from his jacket into his scared eyes, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. "Look Barry, I'm the only one to believe in your freak stories, I know, but there was a reason I left, and I don't want to have to force my reason on you too." He nodded, blushing as he looked behind us.

"It was only one guy," he whispered to me, sending a glance to the crime scene.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "But, I mean… That's a lot… Barry… Are you _in_sane?!" I knew my voice shot up a couple of octaves, but this was crazy. "This is crazy, Barry!"

"Uh, is everything okay with you two?" I heard John ask us. I smiled tensely, looking down at the tugging on my hand. I was still clenching Barry's jacket very tightly, and he wanted me to let go. I let go, sending an apologetic smile to Barry as I stood up, wiping the probably nonexistent dirt off of my pants.

"Yeah, sorry about that John. Barry here, just has some, you know, not very probable theories zooming around his head."

"What are they?" Felicity asked. Barry's hand fell on my back, and I sent him a small smile.

"Reasons why he was late," I muttered, jumping a little when there was a slightly hard pat on my back.

"Okay, but who the hell are you?" Lance asked, and I finally looked at him closely. He was wearing the officer uniform, and I was a little confused.

"Do your parents know that you're here?" Oliver added, sending me a pointed look. I bit my lip at the question, looking at Barry as he just stared at my friends.

"Oliver-" I started, wanting to scold him when Barry stopped me.

"It's okay Leslie. I'm Barry Allen, from the Central City Police Department. Not the kinda stuff that Leslie does, more science stuff." I rolled my eyes, hitting his chest and drawing the attention back to me.

"We're working on a case with similar unexplained elements in Central City," Barry stated, and I nodded with a grimace. I did not expect to have this lie be so hard to commit too. "So when the report of your robbery came over the wire, our captain sent us up here." I avoided looking at the group, but continue to nod while I looked at Barry.

"And you two think one guy ripped through the door like it was tin foil?" Lance asked us.

"One very strong guy, yeah." He nodded excitedly to everyone, looking at me to back him up. I sighed, nodding along with him. "Uh, it takes about 1250 pounds of torque to break someone's neck." He tapped on the tablet, pulling up a picture of the dead guard. "You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand. I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck?"

I snorted, looking away from them into my shoulder. "Hmm?" Oliver asked. "No, no idea." I didn't notice the look from Lance, Barry, and John; two questioning and another that was warning respectively.

"Uh, we're going to need a list of the inventory to figure out exactly what was stolen," the guy behind Oliver said. That drew away enough attention from Barry and so that I could give him an encouraging smile.

"Actually, I think I know what was stolen," Barry interjected, and once again, everything was back to us. "A centrifuge, an industrial centrifuge." He led us over to the empty spot, still talking, "Probably the cord enterprises 2BX 900, maybe the six series. Both have a three column base. You can see the three sets of broken bolts, where the thief just… ripped it out of the ground."

"And what-" Lance started, but Oliver cut him off, staring scrutinizing at Barry.

"How the hell did you get all of that so fast?" Oliver asked, not chancing a glance at me, his eyes still very focused on Barry.

But it didn't matter that no one was looking towards me for the answer, I had gotten enough of slack for Barry's intuitiveness, and I wasn't getting it from these guys. "Barry here," I looked over at him, seeing the wide eyes and open mouth, he probably wasn't expecting to answer these types of questions. I started again, "Barry is kinda like Sherlock in the manner of seeing a lot of clues that give you the only logical explanation, but not like Sherlock in the manner of being a sociopath. He's normal." I looked around at everyone. "Sorta," I added as an afterthought. "You had a question, Detective Lance," I said, giving him a look that basically said, you have the floor.

"Oh, I'm not uh..." He shook his head. "What is a centrifuge exactly?"

"It separates liquids," Felicity explained. "The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction."

"And the lighter objects move to the top," Barry said. Felicity smiled at him, and I smirked, holding back a nudge into Barry's side.

"I'm Felicity Smoak," she introduced.

"I do believe that not everyone has been introduced here," I said, looking between my friends and Barry. "You know her," I said, pointing at Felicity with my hand. "That's Quentin Lance, I used to be a Detective with him. Oliver Queen is next to him, and John Diggle beside him." Oliver sent me a sideways glance like he wanted us to get on with the investigation. "Right, there's cracks on the floor heading towards the door, footsteps. It's one guy." Barry nodded alongside me. Oliver ignored us, walking to the platform with the missing centrifuge, kneeling down to get a good look.

"I mean, it's just one of my theories, backed by a lot of evidence."

"There has to be another explanation," Lance interjected.

"Lance," I whined, shaking my head, but Barry's hand gripped my own, telling me it was okay. "Come on Barry, let's uh…" I looked around at the group. "I'll take you to the uh… coffee shop I used to go to all of the time. It's nothing like Jitter's, but you know…" No one was paying any attention to us, so I just pulled Barry out.

Once we were outside I pulled open my umbrella, and led him down the street. "Can you talk to me about the Arrow?" Barry asked. I stopped in my tracks, causing Barry to go a couple a feet out into the rain before he realized that I wasn't following him. "Is something wrong Les?" I bit my lip, watching as he hurriedly got back under the umbrella and grabbed my face. "Leslie? You don't have to tell me about the Arrow," he muttered. His eyes were fully focused on me and I felt my mouth quirk up a little into a small smile.

"Barry Allen," I started, seeing his eyes light up, "you are one very curious kid." I continued walking, this time Barry keeping up with me.

"Oh come on Les, that's not even fair. I'm _older _than you!"

I snorted. "By a couple of months Bare, besides you still look like a kid, I'm much more mature looking than you!" He bumped my hip a little, causing me to roll my eyes, but we were already there, and together we walked into _Starling City's Finest Coffee Shop_.

-:-

"Go ahead Barry, I gotta answer my phone. It'll only be a couple of minutes." I shooed him away, pulling out my phone and grimacing as I read the name. _Iris West_. "Hey Iris, what's up?" I asked running a hand through my hair. "What can I do for you?"

"_Both you _and _Barry are not here in Central, and I've been pushing both of you to go on one stupid date with each other, so I've assumed that you're on a romantic getaway and won't be back for a while." _I groaned, shaking my head even though I knew she couldn't see.

"We're just in Starling visiting my friends," I lied, hoping she would take it.

"_You took Barry to meet your old friends? Barry? Like the Barry Allen that I grew up with and you have a crush on Barry Allen?"_

I scoffed. "Iris, I _don't _have a crush on him!" I ran a hand through my hair, trying to stop the blush that came up on my cheeks.

"_Okay, try telling me that." _I rolled my eyes then, letting my hand fall to my side. I felt the string I pulled when I was nervous, and pulled on that, trying to let my heart calm down as Iris stopped talking about Barry and I being missing.

"I just _did_, Iris!"

"_Oh!"_ She sighed. _"You know what I meant Les, just uh… Dad's looking for you and I don't really know what to say to him."_

"Just tell him the truth Iris, we'll be back in a couple of days. I gotta go. Love ya!" I hung up after that and took a deep breath. I heard Barry explaining the situation to Oliver, and gulped, I had been horrible at lying to him months ago, and I knew I didn't get better at it while staying in Central, so this wouldn't exactly go as planned.

"Is Leslie with you?" I heard Oliver ask.

"Yeah, she was just answering a phone call," Barry answered as I walked into the room.

"Good," Oliver said, walking towards me and grabbing my arm roughly. He pulled me to the long table and forced me to sit down as Felicity showed Barry around. "What are you doing here Leslie?" he asked, no humor in his voice. I bit my lip and tapped my finger on my leg, wishing that Barry was still here and could help me. But he wasn't, and he couldn't, so I was on my own.

"Oliver," I gave him a horrible fake grin, "why don't you take me back to the mansion so that I can say hello to your mom and Thea. I haven't seen them in a while. And I'm so sorry for not being here during the whole, you know…" I let my hands flail around for a few seconds before bringing them back in and settling them in my lap.

"Are you going to tell us why you are here?" John asked, fixing his posture as he went to stand behind Oliver.

I deflated, but shook my head. "Not now, and not here with Barry in the other room," I whispered. "It's nothing bad, I swear, but I just don't…" Oliver nodded, and I saw a tiny smile form on his face. "I will eventually, guys…"

"Well," Oliver stood up, "in the meantime, why don't you and I take a swing around the Queen Mansion, I know some people there that would love to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom," Oliver said walking into the room that his mother sat in. I was told to hang back for a few seconds so that Oliver could properly introduce us, and so I did. "There is someone here that would like to speak to you."

I took that as my queue and walked around the corner. Moira's eyes lit up as she saw me, and as I walked around the couch, she stood up and opened up her arms. "It's so good to see you Leslie," she said to me. I smiled as we hugged, and as we pulled away, I had to wipe away a tear. "Aw, Leslie, there's no need to cry."

I nodded, "I just miss you guys that's all." I knew as soon as I said that, that Oliver would jump, so I turned around, only to be hugged by a blur.

"Leslie! I missed you!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her as well.

"I missed you too Leslie." Roy was behind her, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. As Thea let go of me I smiled at Roy. "Oh come here you little loser." He groaned, but walked to me and gave me a hug, at which I winked at the Queen siblings.

"We should throw a party," Oliver said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Why?" I asked as Thea's eyes lit up.

"Everything that has happened is behind us, and we need to show people that. Besides, how else do we welcome back an old friend besides throwing a party?"

I shook my head, biting my lip again. "I don't know if Barry and I can…"

"No, no, no!" Thea interrupted, stomping her foot. I gave her a weird look. "I refuse to let you go just yet. You're staying." I nodded, my eyes widening a bit.

"I don't know…" Moira started.

"If things are going to get back to normal, then we need to start acting normal," Oliver stated, his eyes almost daring Moira to say no.

"Normal for us _is _a lavish party," Thea offered, her arm sneaking around my waist for a side hug.

"Can't argue with that," I said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Queen, I can't stay for Brunch," Roy said, starting to walk away.

"Brunch?" I asked Oliver, and he smiled at me.

"I guess we got to go," Thea said, giving me and her mother one last hug before leaving as well.

"I'll take care of everything," Oliver said, leaving me alone with Moira. She gave him a grateful smile before sitting down, letting me sit down with her.

"How are you Leslie?" she asked, her hands folding in her lap.

"I'm great Moira," I said, "really. My friend Barry and I are here to help with an investigation. And I guess that I've mixed business with pleasure. I'm really happy to have seen everyone though, the only person I haven't visited is Laurel."

Moira nodded, "You and Jackson?" she asked and I shook my head vigorously.

"I haven't talked to or seen him since I left Moira."

She nodded. "Did you hear ab-"

"Yeah, Barry and I were sitting on the couch when it came on the news." I fiddled with my hands, trying to avoid the awkward stare I knew she was giving me. My phone rang, giving me a break, but as I saw the caller, I knew it was worse.

"Are you going to get that?" Moira asked me, gesturing to the phone. I nodded, gulping as I stood up and answered the phone.

"Hey Joe," I started, sparing a glance at Moira, who was trying to play like she wasn't listening in.

"_Leslie Abigail Jenkins, where the _hell _are you?" _I gulped, cracking a knuckle and walking away from Moira for some privacy. _"I swear Leslie…"_

"Joe, we'll be back in a while, I'm surprised that Iris didn't tell you. You should ask her, look I'm kinda busy right now, I'll have Barry call you later." I looked behind me, breathing a sigh of relief that Oliver wasn't there.

"_Leslie-"_

"Bye Joe!" I hung up after that, and popped my head around the corner to Moira. "I've gotta go to Barry, but it was really nice catching up with you Moira. I'll see you later?"

I didn't wait for her response, and ran out, though it was a lot harder than I wanted with stiff from the rain jeans.

-:-

"I might have asked her about the vigilante," Barry said as we crouched in the crime scene. Felicity was away, calling Oliver to come down here so we had a few minutes to ourselves.

"Barry!" I scolded, whacking his arm while I spoke.

"I'm sorry Les, I just wanted to talk to someone who's been here for the last few months." I heard heels clacking, meaning that Felicity was coming back and we no longer had privacy.

I sighed, straightening up and giving Barry a hard look before looking at Felicity. "Man I missed you guys," I told her, pulling my blazer down and walking around the table.

"I missed you too Les," she said. I smiled at her, placing my hands on the table and leaning on to it.

"You didn't…" I attempted to ask but she nodded her head before I had any chance to finish my sentence.

"You find anything?" Oliver asked walking up with John.

"We found something," Felicity responded.

"There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the iller dragged in here on his boot," Barry explained.

"Which got me thinking, there is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked," Felicity stated.

"They had a delivery truck stolen a couple of days ago," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "And it matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge."

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver asked looking to Felicity for the answer.

"We've been trying."

The computer beeped, having us a look at it. "What was that?" Oliver asked.

"You're not going to believe this. The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank?" Felicity didn't sound sure it what she was reading, and as she did, I felt Barry's hand go to my back again. I looked over to him, and he blushed, dropping his hand from my back.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, bringing back my attention to the problem. I saw John raising an eyebrow at us, but Felicity grabbed everyone's attention again.

"Yeah, our guy just made off with 30,000 CCs of O-negative."

"What?" John asked. "He has super strength, likes blood? Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires?" I snickered, shaking my head as Barry bumped my elbow.

"We should get this information to the police," Barry said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll..." Oliver started, "take care of that. Did you say you were working a similar case in Central City?" Barry and I looked towards each other, both of us not knowing what to say.

"Yeah uh..." I clenched my jaw, I knew Oliver could see right through me.

"It's similar, has similar elements," Barry said. "A lot of similarities." I groaned in my head, seeing Oliver and John walk away. Felicity moved away from the computer as Barry and I got to it, both of us examining the screen. I felt his side push up against mine, and heat rose up from my neck. I looked to Felicity, seeing her watch us and caught Oliver and John watching us as well.

I clenched my fist as Oliver walked away, but Barry's hand fell on to it and played with my fingers until I was gripping his hand. I smiled as I looked down at our hands, only then just remembering that Joe had called.

"Joe's mad at us," I whispered to him. "He used my middle name when he called." Barry looked down at me, his face set in a frown. "It's time for us to stop playing around," I whispered while leaning closer to him. "We gotta get home." I gave him a sad look as I shook my head, wishing that it wasn't over, but I should have known something like this was going to happen.

"Leslie!" I heard John call. I bit my lip, and Barry squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay Les," he whispered to me.

I nodded, letting go of his hand and walking to John. "If only that could be true," I whispered to myself.

"It's time to tell the truth," he said as I stood in front of him.

-:-

"I'm sorry I'm late," I yelled as I ran down the steps to Oliver's secret layer. Felicity sent me a weird look as I ran by her, and as I saw the bloody arrow in her hand I froze. "What the hell?" I asked, pushing some of my hair out of my face, narrowing my eyes on her.

"Leslie," John scolded from the tech area, causing my shoulders to droop.

"I'm coming, sorry." I let my bag fall to the ground as Oliver sent John a look, then eyeing me as I tried to catch my breath.

"So what lie will it be this time Leslie?" Oliver asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Barry wanted to come and investigate, okay I swear. This was all him being interested in the case and I thought that things would go slightly smoother had I been here, so I tagged along. I know I shouldn't have left him alone with his slight obsession in finding his mother's killer, and the curiosity in the Arrow, but like…" I trailed off as Oliver stared at me.

"You ask him to the party?" Oliver asked, standing up from the seat and walking to a chair.

My eyes widened at the question, and I started to shake my head no, but Oliver's calculating stare made me stop. "He and I are not… No… Barry? And I?" I asked, letting my hands move wildly around. "He's got this thing for…" I trailed off, Iris coming to mind and wishing that my heart would calm down just a tad. "I should go find him, yeah. Probably call someone and…" I knew we had to get back to Central soon, because Joe would be on both of our cases and I didn't like the small smirk that was on John's face. "Tell Thea I'm sorry about not staying, will you?"

As I walked away from Verdant and Oliver's secret hideout, I thought. Barry would most likely be very disappointed that I wanted to leave in the morning, but leaving as soon as we got up would help us in two ways, no confrontations here in Starling, and very little argument when we got back to Central. Really, I thought it would be a win both ways.

I did not, however, plan to be the one who would be late tomorrow morning. I _planned _on Barry being late, like he was every other day of his life.

**So hello! This is chapter two for Catching Wind Of, but you've read that and you know. There are probably some grammar mistakes so please pardon those, I'll make sure to make each chapter better and better from those****  
****SO, we've seen more into Leslie's past now. There's this boy named Jackson, and Leslie pretty much just ratted her and Barry out to her friends. She was never really good at lying to people who know her well, and I really want to say more about her but that would just ruin the whole story for everyone so I can't. I can say however that the next chapter is more Barry centered and we'll see how much Leslie cares what Barry thinks of her. I do believe that is all, and thank you for reading my story. Rate, Review, and Follow if you like!**

**Constant Vigilance homies.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So like, did you and Oliver ever…" Barry trailed off, looking down at the centrifuge while I gave him a questioning glance. "Did you and Oliver ever, I don't know, like hook up or something?' I almost spit out the gum I was chewing. "Cause you guys are really close it seems, and I'm just wondering." His hand went to rub the back of his neck as I stared at him, unable to form words. "Leslie? Was that crossing the line? I'm sorry, it's just I was curious, and maybe like, that will get Iris off of your-"

"Barry shut up," I whined, finally finding my voice as he started to talk about Iris. "Oliver got me out of a sticky situation, okay? And we were friends before that."

"Right," he stared down at the machine, a heavy blush on his neck and cheeks. "Sorry Les."

"No it's fine Barry, I didn't mean to scare you." It was my turn to blush this time. "I know I don't talk about my life much in Starling, but there isn't much to tell, I feel."

"I think we should stay until it's all figured out," Barry muttered, avoiding my gaze slightly. I sighed, not wanting to deal with Singh and Joe being mad at us, but also not able to turn Barry down.

"Well, if you want to, but you get to explain everything to Joe," I laughed, pointing a finger at him. He smiled like little kid, starting to walk around the table to me. "Barry?" I questioned, slightly scared at the mischievous glint in his eye. He smirked, and I wanted to back away, but I knew that if I did I would be ramming into a not-so-secure shelf. "Hey," I tried to distract him, "Oliver is having a party, and I'm kinda being forced to go, would you like to go with me?" Thankfully that stopped him, and he nodded.

"I'd love to go with you Leslie." I smiled at him, nodding as well. "But I don't think we should tell Iris about this, cause like… She might get the wrong idea." I gulped, his word choice flashing me back to earth, and right where his undying love for Iris was.

"Yeah." I tried to sound like I agreed to that. "Forgot that she's always trying to set people up." He smiled at me, and as I watched his eyes crinkle like they always did, I couldn't stop myself from agreeing with him.

"Come on," I said, pulling away from the sciency stuff. "We should go upstairs to the office and talk to Felicity.

-:-

I swirled in Felicity's seat while Barry stood behind me, almost intently watching the news that had to do with the particle accelerator back in Central. I mean I should have known he was super interested in it, and I did know, because he was a dorky scientist that I called my best friend.

Felicity came back around to her desk, giving me a hard look as Barry started talking about the big unveiling of the machine. "Pretty cool, right?" Barry asked.

"You know there's been a hundred percent increase in earthquakes since they've turned on the Large Hardon Collider," Felicity said in retort to his excitement.

I snorted, lifting my head up to watch Barry's face fall. "That data is misleading," Barry started, but I looked forward again, my face falling as Oliver walked in, his mouth in a straight line.

"You know about misleading, don't you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked, as I stood up, pushing the chair into the two behind me.

"Oliver," I started, "you don't need to do this right now. Actually, you don't need to do this at all."

"What is he talking about?" Felicity asked me. I bit my lip, shaking my head at her as I stared at Oliver.

"He's not from CSI, he's an assistant."

"Oliver," I said again, this time my voice much harsher. "I told you. He's _cool_." I stepped in front of Barry more, but still, I was quite a lot shorter than him, so I didn't do much blocking.

"You're bosses still don't know you're in Starling," Oliver added, this time sending _me _a pointed look.

"I was sorting it out Ollie!" I shouted, only _just_ preventing myself from stomping my foot.

"And there is no similar case in Central City," he continued, looking up at Barry. "So tell me, Barry…" I looked down, expecting to hear my name, but he didn't say anything. "What are you really doing here?"

"Okay Oliver," I interjected, throwing a hand out in front of Barry's chest. "I told you that."

"I'd like to hear it from him, thank you very much Leslie." I exhaled, looking to Barry as he did the same.

"You know my mother was murdered," Barry started.

"By your father," Oliver added.

I clenched my fist tightly as Barry stepped around me and the desk. "He didn't do it," Barry spat.

"You said that the police didn't find the man who killed her," Felicity whispered to me.

"The police think they did," Barry explained.

I wanted to grab his hand to comfort him, but with him standing away from me, I couldn't reach so I turned to Felicity. "His dad has been serving a life sentence for a crime he didn't commit," I told her.

"You believe him?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows up in disbelief.

"There are a lot of things I've started believe Ollie," I said pointedly to him, which thankfully shut him up. I turned to Barry, telling him with a nod that he had to continue the story.

"I was eleven. One night, something just came into our house, like a tornado. A blur." I walked around the desk then, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He sent me a look I couldn't understand. "Somewhere inside the blur, I saw a person. My dad went to fight it. I tried to get 'em when suddenly…" He sighed, and his hand tightened on my own majorly.

"I was twenty blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me." He snorted in a pathetic way. "They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night, was real. As real as that man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands." Barry looked down and brought our hands up, staring at them for a few seconds.

"That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible." Barry then turned to Felicity. "Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find who really killed my mother. And free my dad." I looked at Oliver, sending him a harsh glare. "I am sorry I lied to you."

My hand dropped after that, Barry left us standing there. "Barry," I tried calling after him, but as he turned I stopped.

"I'll tell Joe and the captain that you're still visiting, it'll give you a couple more hours." His sad smile froze me, not letting me move until Felicity left me with Oliver.

Oliver moved to grab my arm but I maneuvered around it. "I'll get-"

"I'll see you at your house Oliver," I mumbled, walking away from him.

-:-

"God, this is so _stupid_," I muttered as I paced Thea's room. "I should have just followed him, now he probably hates me." I wanted to run my hands through my hair, but Thea had worked hard on it so I wasn't going to ruin it. "I'll just call him and meet him at the train station." I went to my purse to grab my phone but Thea beat me to it.

"No you don't. Stop it right there." She leaned back on to her bed shaking her head. "You, Miss Jenkins, are not leaving me here alone tonight." I rolled my eyes, sending out an arm to get around her and to my phone. "Nope, you're not leaving Leslie." There was a knock on the door to stop me and Thea from arguing, and Thea walked around me. I looked to the bed as she opened the door, but she had grabbed my whole purse and took it with her.

"You two look beautiful," I heard Oliver say. I rolled my eyes, turning around and sitting on the bed to face the two siblings. Thea sent Oliver a meaningful glance, and he nodded. The door opened more and Oliver gestured to the hallway. "Shall we?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again, but got up and walked to Oliver and Thea, letting Oliver take my arm and walk us to their party room (I never knew what to call it, but it was the room where the central part of the party was, so I called it the party room most of the time). Moira was at the end of the Queen party, and really debated about fighting Thea for my phone.

Down at the bottom of the steps stood Felicity, waiting most likely for me and Oliver. She looked beautiful in her pink dress, and I sent her a smile as she turned around to face us.

"How is everything going in there?" Oliver asked, walking down the last of the steps.

"Good evening Queens and Jenkin...s?" she added after few seconds. "Can I have a word?" she asked me and Oliver, her tone a little harsh. I think I had the same tone as I spoke the only three words to Oliver since Barry left.

"Yeah," Oliver answered, leading us away from the stairs. "Look I'm sorry if I overreacted earlier," Oliver said, giving me a small smile.

"Ya think?" Felicity asked, causing me to chuckle a little bit. "Look, that doesn't matter. Right now you need to apologize to your mother, and not to either of us."

"For what?" Oliver asked, and I nodded to Felicity, confused by her statement.

"For being wrong."

Oliver looked to the party room, walking there only moments later with me following him. I stood next to Thea in the doorway, watching the room with maybe only ten or fifteen people in it. "I guess these days I only draw a crowd when I'm on trial for murder," Moira said.

"Mom, you don't have to-" Thea started, but her mother cut her off.

"We have guests." She turned to Thea, putting her hand on her arm and giving her a reassuring smile. "However few of them there are."

"This is _not_ your fault Ollie," Thea said to him before entering the room. I looked around the room again, letting my gaze rest on Oliver after my sweep.

"Well, if you want my opinion," I started, nudging his arm a little, "I don't think anyone in this room is plotting to kill your mother." Oliver looked down at me, his face blank like it almost always was. "Deserved that one," I mumbled to myself before leaving him for the bar at the other end of the room.

"Champagne please," I asked the man behind the counter, and he nodded, giving me a glass. I leaned against the counter as I took a large gulp, sighing as the horrible alcohol went down my throat. I don't know what I kept going back to the drink if I hated it.

I saw Roy leave Thea, and she approached the bar. I rose an eyebrow at her and downed the rest of my drink, she just smiled at me as I left, going to stand in front of Oliver and Felicity. "Care to dance?" Oliver asked me, and I saw a small smirk on Felicity's face.

"Not with you Oliver," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, I know," he said, "that's why I called him." He moved to the left, giving me a clear view to the doorway we had stood in moments before. Barry was there, awkwardly shifting on his feet with his hands in his pockets. "Les," Oliver whispered into my ear, "he _will _be carded at the bar."

I rolled my eyes, shoving him lightly before walking briskly to Barry. "I'm sorry Barry," I started. "I should have called, I know, but I was just trying to- Actually I have no real excuse, I didn't call and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Les, seriously." I nodded, a big smile on my face that I couldn't get rid of. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked, pointing to the empty floor.

I laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him to the floor. "We both know neither of us can _really_ dance." He grabbed my other hand and stared at it like he had no idea what to do with it.

"Yeah. But there can be hand holding and swaying," he whispered, leaning down to my ear. "God, you're so short," he muttered as he stood straight, causing me to whack his chest lightly. I took away both of my hands, placing one on his shoulder as his went to my waist. His left hand grabbed my right and intertwined the fingers as we started swaying.

"You're just freakishly tall Allen!" I said lowly, though I was smiling too big to be considered angry. I laughed, looking at the pocket square in his suit, and he scoffed.

"You're so judgmental Jenkins." I rolled my eyes, but winced as he stepped on my foot. "Oops," he said looking down at our feet, "sorry." I shook my head as a way to say it was okay, and he nodded. So we continued to sway in a circle in the middle of the room, in our own little world.

-:-

I sat in a chair we had found by the missing door staring at my phone as Barry stared at me. "You sure you don't want me to call?" he asked, leaning forward and playing with my hands.

I smiled at him. "I think you were one trip away from losing your job last time you left, so I'll take the blame for this one. Kay?" I asked and he nodded, leaving me alone so that I could call our captain.

I hit dial on the screen, putting the phone up to my ear and waiting for Singh to pick up. He did so before the second ring. _"Jenkins, I was arguing with Joe as to who would call and take the blame, he had his money on the boy, but I was thinking you because Barry had one more strike. Am I right, Detective?" _I winced, nodding at his words even though he couldn't see me.

"I'm sorry Detective, this one is all on me. I swear. I wanted to go to Starling to visit some friends, you've heard of the Queens, because Moira was just acquitted and I haven't seen them in such a long time. I'm sorry, and if you'd believe it, Barry just snuck along in my suitcase…" I tried joking with him, but as I saw Barry wince and heard Singh's snort, I knew it wasn't working.

"_That's the best you've got Jenkins? Allen gave the best excuse the first time he went for a break." _I spared a glance at Barry, worrying for no reason about getting caught looking at him

"I know, this will be my last time running off, it's just there was a case and I kinda got caught up in it. And-"

"_I want the two of you home on the next train Jenkins." _Barry looked back over to me, quirking an eyebrow to ask why I was staring.

"We'll be on it, I swear." I gave Barry a thumbs up, trying to convince him that there was no problem.

"_Oh and Jenkins, I know you came with high honors, but this is your _only _warning. You're out on the street next time it happens with me." _I don't think Barry was convinced, as he started walking towards me with a grabby hand. My eyes widened and I shook my head, moving my head to the side so that he had to go through me to get to the phone.

"No Allen," I whispered to him, hoping that Singh didn't hear what I was saying. Barry's arm came around my head as I shook my head more vigorously.

"_Is something wrong Miss Jenkins?" _I hit Barry's chest, thankfully getting him to back away.

"No Sir, I'm sorry. But I've got it Sir. Only warning. We'll see you tonight." I hung up the call right after that, not catching the wink Felicity sent Barry. His arms were around my waist then, swaying us back and forth as I tried to pat my hair down.

"Thank you for taking the blame Les," he said, kissing my cheek after his words were finished. He let go, and I grabbed my two bags.

"You still get to deal with the West's, Allen." I patted his cheek, smirking at him as he pouted. "I'm not dealing with everyone."

"That's fair," he muttered, grabbing his satchel.

"Let's go change into something less," I looked down at the dress I had borrowed from Thea, "uh… formal?"

"I'll wait for you," he said, smiling at me.

"You better," I shot at him, smirking as I walked backwards away from him. I turned around just in time to avoid ramming into a table, and as a result of my near embarrassment, I ran the rest of the way to the bathroom.

I pulled on my coat as I left the room, seeing Barry waiting for me down the hall. I gave him a grateful smile as I walked towards him, and my eyes lit up as he held out my phone. "I was thinking that you might want this…" He said as the phone fell into my hand.

I nodded, sliding the phone into my pocket and hiking up my bag. "Shall we?" I asked, offering my arm to him.

He smirked, linking our arms together and we walked out of Queen Tech special place or something, I didn't bother with remembering the name. "How mad is the Captain?" Barry asked as we walked along the street.

"Don't worry about him," I told him, waving my other arm. "It's all good."

"But you said something like it was your only warning, I don't want you to get into trouble Les." I rolled my eyes, holding my hand out for a taxi to take us to the train station.

"One Bear, I can take care of myself; and two, it looks like neither of us will have a job after our next trip. So as long as we keep on the D.L. for a while and if I can suck up to the Captain some more, we won't have to worry about anything." I turned to him as a taxi pulled up next to us. "Look Bear, everything is gonna be fine, I promise." I gave him a smile before opening the car door and sliding in.

I checked my phone, smirking as I read 10:05. The last train had left. I leaned forward as Barry got in after putting his suitcase in the back. "Can you hurry please?" I didn't wait for his answer as I tapped the glass, turning to give Barry a smile as I leaned back into the seat.

"Why'd you insist we change anyway?" Barry asked.

"We can't exactly go onto a train wearing a tux and gown, now can we?" I asked, patting his knee.

He nodded, his head dropping to look at my hand on his leg. "Are you sure that we've got time?"

I looked at my phone again, but it was asleep, not showing the time. "Trust me Allen, I've planned this out."

We pulled up to the station and I threw a fifty at driver, not waiting for his shout (if there even was one) and shoving Barry out the door. He grabbed the suitcase and we ran into the station.

I tripped on nothing, falling to the ground as Barry almost rounded the corner. "Les!" He shouted, letting his suitcase fall and running over to help me up. I gave him a weak smile as I pushed hair out of my face. "Are you okay? Is everything good?" I shook my head as he pulled me up.

"Nothing to worry about, just being clumsy." I shooed him off, grabbing my bag again. I hoped I wasn't laying it on too thick.

He nodded, and we walked to the desk. "Two tickets to Central City?" Barry asked.

"It left ten minutes ago," the man told us, and I turned to Barry, biting my lip.

"Of course it did," he breathed, completely forgetting that I was there.

"When's the next one?" I asked the man, leaning on to the counter and smiling.

"Tomorrow morning," he said leaving the desk and turning the light off. Barry sighed, turning around to face me with a guilty look.

"Look who finally made me late," I said with a nod of my head. He looked down, a blush covering his face and neck.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and bringing him to the seats. "I'm joking Barry, that was a joke." I looked down at my phone as Barry sat down, a text from Felicity saying that she needed me and Barry. "Besides Barry," I added after telling Felicity okay, "I took longer changing than you."

I smiled at him and he nodded. I heard a swoosh, and Barry's hand immediately went to his neck. "Bear?" I asked, placing my hand on his neck and feeling the dart. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to him.

"Les," he groaned his head falling on my shoulder as he was knocked out. I moaned as I supported a lot of his weight, having no idea he was so heavy. John came running in moments later, not pausing to give me a greeting as he picked up Barry and threw him over his shoulder.

**So this chapter is much longer than the other two, yeah? And I think you all deserve it after I didn't post for three days. It's also looking like the next chapter is going up late as well because I've got a busy weekend including a concert, AP Test, Mother's Day brunch (Make sure you tell your mother that you love her!), and of course I'll be seeing the Avenger's… again. I'll try to make sure it's up sooner rather than later. BUT, we are two more chapters away until we actually get to The Flash. And with that we get Cisco, Caitlyn, and everything sugar and spice.**

**Did you know it is extremely hard to write Oliver Queen, even as the season goes on he gets more complicated, but as time goes on he gets easier. I don't think this chapter really reveals much about Leslie, but next chapter we get some Leslie vs Oliver stuff. I liked that part, she's not taking Felicity's part, just adding more to the argument of why Oliver is wrong.**

**So I think that's it for now, I'll talk to you more after the next chapter. Please favorite, follow, review.**

**Constant Vigilance Homies.**


	4. Chapter 4

I paced Oliver's hideout 15 minutes later, waiting for Barry to wake up and hope that he wasn't going to be too mad at me. "It'll be okay Leslie," Felicity said trying to place her hand on my arm to comfort me.

I dodged it though, bringing my hand up to my lips to bite my nails. I hadn't really ever done that as I nervous habit, and as I looked at my hand, I realized I didn't want to start then. "I'm worried about both of them," I breathed, taking my idle hands and running my hand through my hair. Felicity nodded at me, but neither of us looked at John to see what he looked like.

I heard groaning, and I whipped my head around to see Barry slowly coming too. He was fluttering his eyes and I bit my lip as he finally brought it up and looked around. I watched Diggle go to stand behind Oliver and see some realization hit Barry's face.

"Bear," I whispered, finally walking over to him and placing myself in his line of vision. "Please save him."

Barry looked behind me at Oliver, and in a flash he was up. Oliver was flat lining. "Hold him," he said. I watched as John held Oliver's shoulders down and Barry walked around to his other side.

"He's not gonna make it," John said pushing Oliver's shoulders down harder.

"He will, we just have to find what's in his system," Felicity encouraged.

"I usually only work on dead people."

"You can do it Barry," I said to him with a nod of my head. He looked up from Oliver, his eyes locking with mine. I saw something in his eyes, but as soon as I tried to read it; it was gone.

"Alright, I can think of four possible diagnoses for what's causing his body to act this way." He grabbed a flashlight and shined it on to Oliver's face. "Make that three possible diagnoses." He ran around the table to the other side and looked down again. "Two. Start chest compressions."

He grabbed a syringe and put it into Oliver's arm, taking blood and then examining it. "Got it, he's suffering from intravenous coagulation."

"What?" Felicity asked, and as Barry started explaining it I started looking for a blood thinner. "What is she doing?"

"Blood thinner," I said, my eyes catching sight of rat box. "This?" I asked Barry holding up the box so that he could see it.

"Yeah! You're lucky you guys have a rat problem," he told Felicity and John.

"Are you kidding! That'll kill him!" John yelled as I threw the box to Barry and ran to Oliver. He started pouring it out. John's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"He'll die if I don't," Barry said to him. I looked at Oliver, hearing both Felicity and John say my name.

"He can do it," I breathed, gripping the table until my knuckles were white.

"Just the right amount of this stuff can thin his blood enough to get it circulating again," Barry said as he came over to us. He grabbed the IV and inserted the needle, pushing in the rat poison.

"Oliver," I whispered, watching as his head turned to the side. "Come on, please." His hand reached out and then fell back. His heart rate slowly fell, and we all breathed a sigh of relief. He was sorta okay for now.

"Will he be…" John asked, looking between me and Barry.

"He should get better," I said nodding at him. I backed up to Felicity's chair that Barry sat knocked out in ten minutes ago and fell into it.

Barry grabbed some more medical supplies and started using them on Oliver, all of us watching as he did so. It was silent as Barry worked, until there were gasps and choking. My head shot up to see Oliver choking Barry. I stood up as John grabbed Oliver's hand telling him to let go. Barry backed up to me and I moved to stand slightly in front of him, my hand going to his neck to see if there was any real damage. "Are you okay?" I asked him in a whisper, but he only tried to nod to me in response.

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver asked as he sat up, looking at all of us.

"You were injected with a strong-acting blood coagulant," Felicity told him holding her hand out to steady him.

Barry coughed and I helped him stand straighter, my hand on his arm. "You would have stroked out," Barry paused to cough, "but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy: Warfarin, or better known as rat poison."

"Kid saved your life, Oliver," John told him,

"This is the part where you thank the person that did the lifesaving," Felicity told him.

"You told him who I am," Oliver muttered to her, and I knew that things were going to be bad.

"Oliver," I started, catching his attention before he could get mad at Felicity. "He would have found out, you three aren't exactly subtle with this secret. Look, if you're going to be mad at anyone it shouldn't be her," I gestured to Felicity behind him, "it should be _you_. You go out there on your own with no help and it's reckless. It's stupid and you are going to get yourself hurt, like you just did."

"It's not her secret to tell," Oliver said to me.

"Who the hell cares who's secret it is to tell when you're about to die!" I yelled, throwing my hands up. "It's like you have so little regard for your life when it affects others!"

"What happens if he leaves here and goes right to the police?" Oliver asked me.

"You have no faith!" I yelled. "You trust three people with your identity! And I get that the more people who know are more at risk but oh my _God _Ol-"

"You got hurt because of it," Oliver told me, his voice dropping low when he was angry.

"And I _lived_," I spat, "and I have told _no _one, except for Barry. When it was absolutely necessary." I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders, "I trust him," I said to Oliver.

"I don't-" Oliver started but I shook my head.

"Whether you give two shits about my opinion or not, I know Barry, and I know that he won't tell anyone."

"What are you gonna do? Put an arrow in him? Tie him up like you did with Leslie?" Felicity asked rounding the table.

"I am considering it," Oliver said looking over at Barry.

"Don't worry," Felicity spat looking at us, "he's kidding. How is this any different from when your mother shot you and you came to me for help?"

"Your mother shot you?" Barry asked, taking a step forward.

"Not now Allen," I said to him shaking my head.

"Or when you brought Dig down here when he was poisoned with curare?" Felicity was almost at the point of yelling then.

"The difference is that I did my homework on both of you!" Oliver yelled and I shook my head.

"You didn't with me," I told him, putting my hands on my hip. "I was a wild card Oliver!"

"I don't just tell people easily," Oliver said.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Barry started again.

"Not _now _Barry," I said louder.

"And you don't have to thank me, but you should thank her instead of being kinda a jerk." And as the last words left Barry's mouth Oliver stepped towards him. "Mr. Queen."

I clenched my fist, anger bubbling up but Oliver stepped away and his phone buzzed. "I have to go home. The man that I fought in the bunker, he had what he needs to mass produce the serum from the island, and we have to stop him."

Oliver limped away and Barry sighed, grabbing the thing his was playing with right before Oliver almost choked him. "He touched your skin when he grabbed your neck. I was able to absorb the residual oils from his skin, which, when added to a gel-based polymer, might be able to recreate his fingerprint." Oliver nodded in thanks and let my hand unclench.

"Never meet your heroes, right?" I asked and Barry looked back at me before turning front again, sighing. I placed my hand on his shoulder, making him turn around to face me. "Can we uh… talk please?" I asked and he nodded. I led us away to where Oliver usually worked out and made him sit.

"I should probably explain myself, right?" I asked wringing my hands, my confidence from yelling at Oliver gone. Barry had some stupid effect of making me over think everything, wording everything perfectly and making sure that he understood everything so there was no chance he could possibly be mad at me.

"You know, you're a lot better at keeping secrets than you give yourself credit for," he whispered. I winced, cracking a knuckle after that and turning around. "I get it Les, it's not your secret to tell lightly." I nodded, though still not facing him. "I mean, if I was a vigilante then I wouldn't want too many people knowing."

I broke, turning around to face him. "It's why I left Barry!" I cried. "I didn't want you in this, but I just…" Barry stood up and grabbed my hands.

"It's okay Leslie." I nodded my head as he pulled me into a hug. The tension was gone and I smiled into his shoulder. "But can you tell me how you found out?" He asked quietly into my ear.

I laughed in a pathetic way as I got out of the hug. "I guessed."

"What?" he asked.

"She guessed who he was," Felicity told him. Barry and I turned towards her as she walked over to us. "She just met the Arrow for the first time and said who he was."

"What…" Barry's eyes were incredulous as he looked towards me and back. "You just knew?"

"Well, I didn't meet him until like... I think it was a year ago, but anyway. I was chasing down a lead for the Arrow and I saw him and yeah." I shrugged, going over to Felicity.

"But she said something about you being tied up," Barry said.

"Yeah, when I said his name, the next thing I knew I was here and being… questioned… I guess. It worked out I guess, Oliver needed someone on the inside of the police investigation and I was a friend." Barry nodded, he walked around the basement, observing everything that was there.

**Kinda left off at a weird spot I know, sorry about that. But we have one more chapter until The Flash. :) And we now know how Jordan found out that Oliver is the Arrow, keep this in mind for when The Flash starts. Actually, keep a couple lines in this episode in mind as you read chapters focusing on the Flash, they may be coming back later.**

**How about that episode though? You can talk to me about it, and also don't forget to favorite, review, and follow.**

**Constant Vigilance Homies.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"This is so cool," he breathed to me as I walked by. "I knew the Vigilante had partners."

I rolled my eyes. "He likes to be called the Arrow now," John scolded him.

"You three have messed with some really nasty people. The Doll Maker, Count Vertigo," he looked at the bow Oliver had, examining the arrows next to it. "Dodger, The Huntress."

"We weren't keeping score," John said.

"Oh trust me, he was." Barry turned to say something to me as I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at him.

"Barry," Oliver said, gathering all of our attention. "The rat poison that you gave me… are there any side effects?"

"Um…" Barry started, and I could almost see him going through his brain for the answer. "Yeah, I think hallucinations, maybe." He turned to me and I shrugged, not knowing the answer. "And excessive sweating," Barry added. "Are you sweating excessively?"

Felicity walked over to us, going to stand in front of Oliver. "You hallucinating? What are you seeing?"

"A girl named Shado that was with me on the island," he said quietly.

"Shado, Sara," Felicity started naming, "how many women were you marooned with? Are you sure this wasn't fantasy island?" She turned away as I snorted, getting a stern look from John.

"You did train in a jungle or forest environment, hence the green," Barry said walking to where Felicity had stood a big smile on his face. I groaned, turning away from Barry in hopes of getting rid of the second hand embarrassment. "Hey, let me draw some blood, see what's up."

I walked to Felicity and nudged her, getting a big smirk from her. "You two are so cute, I really wish you had told me you had a boyfriend." My hands clanged to the metal table, getting the attention of just John.

"Me and Barry?" I whispered. "Me and Barry! No! He's not… We're not… No!"

"I know Leslie, I was just trying to get something out of you, and it looked like it worked." I rolled my eyes as she turned to the computer, doing her tech thing. "I found Cyrus Gold."

"Who's Cyrus Gold?" Oliver asked, him and John joining us at the computers.

"Super strong guy, wears that weird mask, most likely a psychopath… Ring any bells?" I teased.

"The kid did manage to pull his print off your neck," John added, pulling on his jacket.

"I've had facial recognition softwares scanning closed circuit cameras all over town," Felicity told us as Oliver looked back at Barry. "He's at the corner of Delgado and 25th right now, but we're just about to lose him."

"What else is at that intersection?"

"A parking lot, a market, a motel."

"Could be where he sleeps," I suggested.

"I got this," Oliver said walking away.

"Oliver," John stopped him and I stooped over Felicity to give them some privacy. "Why don't you let me handle this one? It's just recon."

"Fine. But I'm going with you as back-up."

"I'll go too!" I shouted, grabbing the leather jacket and running after them. Both of them turned around, Barry shooting up as well. "What? I want to go. Come on, nothing bad is going to happen to me." I rolled my eyes as they still weren't convinced. "Well, I could have said this is going to be fun, but I'm not stupid, and neither are you three. I'm going whether you like it or not." I shoved past them and walked up the steps to the club, leading the way to the car. "I'll still take the back seat!" I called to them.

-:-

I sat forward on the seat as we pulled up to the motel, putting the gun John had given me in my pants to hide it for the time being. I hit the back of Oliver's seat as I got out, clicking the earpiece to turn it on. "If you get bored, I keep a book of crossword puzzles in the glove box," John told Oliver.

"_That's not funny,"_ Oliver said. John looked back at the car while I didn't.

I licked my lips as we walked in. John went to the stairs. while I went to the desk and rang the bell for the clerk. "Hi Sir," I started, "my brother managed to lose his key for Room 34. I don't know if it's too much to ask, but can you give me another one. I wanted to surprise him with a visit." The man clicked on keyboard, looking up at me waiting for me to continue. I heard Oliver groan on the other end of the call.

"Sure, can you just give me his name?"

"_You're sick Leslie."_

I smiled, "It's under Cyrus Gold." He nodded, typing a few more things before going under the counter and giving me a key. "Thank you so much. You're a saint." I leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek, smirking as I walked away to the elevator. I found John standing in front of the door as I got there, taping his foot quietly against the floor. "This is why you two need me," I said swinging the key on my finger, "you can't beat all the information out of people all the time." John rolled his eyes, and I assumed that Oliver did the same, grabbing the key from my hand and putting it in the lock.

I sighed, grabbing my gun and flashlight as John pushed open the door. He walked in first, bringing his gun around to check for immediate threats. _"Okay, what do you see?"_ I went straight to the counter, looking at the book while John searched around some more.

"It's clean," John told him. "Really clean."

"Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday," I read hoping that Oliver would understand.

"_Christened on Tuesday," _Oliver spoke. _"I know the poem. It symbolizes the seven stages of life. From birth to death."_

"Which one is he in?" I asked turning around to find Cyrus. "Look Cyrus," I tried reasoning, until he came at me. I dove under his arm, trying to catch it and twist it back, but he did that. I groaned in pain, and John went to punch him, but Cyrus grabbed that arm as well.

John tried to twist his arm back and he shot his gun, but it did no difference. John was thrown near the window as I went back to the way we came in. I nodded once at John before making a run for it out of the room and down the hallway. I heard a crash as I jumped down the stairs, but I didn't pay attention to much more as my heart started pumping wildly in my ears.

At the bottom floor I flew out of the doors and ran to the lobby, Bearly registering that the clerk was calling after me to see how the surprise went. I heard several go's in my ear I was assuming were from John, Oliver's voice coming in after that. _"Where's Leslie?"___he asked.

"_Main lobby!"_ It sounded pained, and I shrieked as my was caught by something, the clerk.

"Look, he wasn't very happy about seeing me! I gotta go!" I tried smiling at him, but the only thing that came out was a horrible grimace. My hand dropped as I turned around to seeing John's car speeding up. The door was open before it stopped and I hopped in. "So much for nothing happening to me right?" I tried joking, but no one said anything. I leaned back in the seat, having to swallow a scream as I pushed into my shoulder.

"Leslie?" Oliver asked. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes and grimacing. "A twisted shoulder hurts like a bitch," I spat.

"We'll get back to the club and I'll look at it, yeah?" I nodded at Oliver in the rearview mirror.

The trip there seemed slower than usual, which was weird because we seemed to be speeding almost the whole way there. John had recovered mostly in the car ride, but I hadn't and I was starting to feel weird.

"You okay?" Oliver asked me as he parked the car. I smiled lazily, opening the door with my bad arm from lack of thinking. As I yelped both John and Oliver yelled my name.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine I swear." I got out of the car and tripped falling to the ground only to try and stop myself with my bad arm, again. My elbow collapsed as soon as I put pressure on it, and my face was on the pavement as Oliver picked me up. I was wide awake then, the pain making my head clear up.

I felt tears prickle in my eyes as Oliver carried me into the club and then to the basement, the jostling hurting my arm. I had leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes until we got to the basement. "What the hell happened to her?" Barry asked, shoving Oliver away when he placed me down on the table.

I held myself up with my right arm and my head hung down. "Cyrus Gold," John muttered. Oliver held my shoulder in place while taking off the jacket on my left arm. I moaned as he moved my rolled my shoulder.

"Well," Oliver started, "good news is he just twisted it pretty badly. It'll only be sore for a while." I heard Barry exhale, and I peeked my eyes open to look at him.

"Joe would have killed me if you got hurt here," he whispered to me. I laughed weakly and then I was in Barry's arms. "I hate your job," he muttered in my ear. With my right arm I hugged him back tightly, blinking back the tears from my shoulder and just relaxed.

"You should get some sleep," Oliver told me. I nodded, pulling away from Barry and sniffling a little. Barry smiled, wiping under my eyes. He kissed my forehead and Oliver gently grabbed my arm.

He led me to a bed that I hadn't seen before and sat me on it. "Do you have some...thing?" I asked pointing my head up.

"Yeah, I'll get it to you." I nodded, leaning forward and unzipping my boots to take them off. I pulled back the covers as Oliver came back with the pain medicine, handing it to me with a cup of water.

"Thanks Ollie," I muttered as I slipped into the covers. I didn't move to sleep on my side, not daring myself to be able to take that kind of pain so I stayed on my back. I feel asleep soon enough though, and I wasn't visited by a horrifying Cyrus Gold in my dreams.

-:-

I let my eyes flutter open, seeing that it was bright out again, and we _still _weren't in Starling. My shoulder was also really stiff. "Sounds like you want to date him," I heard Felicity say.

"I just have a little experience with liking someone… who doesn't see you the same way," Barry said softly.

Felicity laughed. "Oh, I think she feels the same," she said.

"What?" he asked loudly.

"Oh… I mean, who wouldn't like you back Barry, you're so darn nice. I mean the girl you like would be lucky to have you, I'm just… I'm just blabbing right now so I'm gonna stop."

Then I heard an unfamiliar voice talking, saying something about the protests in Central City. "I guess we won't be back in time to see them turn it on."

I groaned, and two seconds later Barry and Felicity were there in front of me. "Really needed to sleep, huh?" Felicity asked me.

I sighed, pushing myself to sit up and shook my head. "Just some things on my mind," I told her.

"How mad do you think the Captain will be?" Barry asked helping me to stand up.

"We're two days late so I think we'll be working overtime for a while. Or I will be at least, I was the one to take the blame." I ran my hand through my hair and spared a chance at Felicity. She was giving me a sad smile, causing me to look away from her.

Barry left Felicity and I to where they must have been sitting before and she jumped. "He doesn't-"

"I know Felicity," I told her, faking a smile, "but I don't really care."

"Yes!" She yelled, then bringing her voice down. "No Les, come on. You and Barry are so… I don't know…"

"There's nothing to worry about Felicity, I'm just not in the mood for a guy now." I shrugged. I found my jacket on a chair and pulled it on. "Are we waiting for Oliver's toxicity report? Because if that's it, then we should head out soon."

Barry nodded, playing around with a beaker and something green in it. Before I had a chance to question what it was he told me. "It's gonna be a mask for Oliver," he whispered to me, "I want it to be a gift."

I nodded, slipping away from him. We knocked around the basement for a while until Oliver came over. "What's up Ollie?" I asked, spinning around in the chair, until his foot kicked out and stopped me.

"It's a little crowded at my house, I came here for some privacy." He eyed the three of us separately.

"Oh!" I shouted, standing up and facing my friends. "Big Belly Burger?" I asked them. "Don't worry Oliver, we'll keep you on your strict, plant only diet."

"Really?" Barry asked.

"No!" Oliver yelled after us.

I turned to Felicity smirking, "He's gotta stay in that great shape somehow."

"True!" I smiled at Barry as we entered the club and he smiled back. "Isn't it great how there's always a Big Belly Burger almost everywhere you go?"

Felicity nodded, "I need to see Central City with you sometime."

"Iris and you would probably get along swimmingly."

"Do I detect jealousy?" she asked smirking.

"Well, if you get Iris then I get Barry." I grabbed Barry's arm and linked it with mine. "Barry would be all mine."

"Do I have any say in this?" Barry asked, though he didn't remove my arm. I shot him a look. "Not that I wouldn't want you!"

"Barry shut up," I muttered.

"Right, I'm gonna stop talking now."

-:-

As we walked down the steps Felicity started freaking out. Oliver was cleaning up a mess. "What happened?" I asked as we got to the set up. "Break in?"

There was a beeping from Barry's spot. "Ah, your blood analysis is done. Good news."

"So you know what's in my system?" Oliver asked. I looked behind myself to him, turning back to Barry's screen.

"That's the thing, your blood's clean. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why am I hallucinating?" Oliver asked harshly. I stepped in between him and Barry, shaking my head with my hand out.

"This isn't his fault Oliver, okay? It's probably a psychological problem, don't blame it on him _saving _your life."

"It's in my head," Oliver concluded.

"Oh my god," Felicity had checked her computer. "Oliver."

"What's wrong?" I asked, my head looking over at her.

"Lance is in the hospital," she whispered.

"Barry," I said turning to him, "we've got to go." He gulped, nodding at me. "But I'm going to Lance first. I've got to, I mean, the guy practically raised me."

"I'll drop you off," Oliver said to me.

"No, we'll take a cab, and leave from there." John and Felicity nodded at me, "It was really nice seeing you guys." Felicity hugged me, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Call me tonight, and whenever, but call me tonight please." I nodded, licking my lips and pulling away.

"Of course." I turned to John, hugging him tightly. "Keep him in line please."

"As always." I smiled at him, turning to Barry and pulling my coat tighter.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall."

The ride to the hospital was short lived, and when I got there Barry stayed in the lobby. "You go talk to him and I'll wait." I nodded to him, running over to the elevator and waiting impatiently for it to go up.

Once I was up, Laurel was walking out of the room. "Leslie," she sighed. I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug and feeling myself start to cry.

"Is he okay?" I asked her.

I felt her nod on my shoulder, tears hitting my shoulder soon after that. "I'm so glad that you're here, Leslie."

I bit my lip, almost seeing my eyes fill with guilt. "I'm going home, back to Central City. I just had to see if he was okay," I whispered to her, pulling away after that.

"You're what? But you must have just gotten here."

I licked my lips, shaking my head. "I was here for a case, but me and my partner were just leaving. The one at Queen Consolidated," I specified. Laurel's attention was brought behind me, and I turned to see Sebastian Blood. "I'll go see your father."

She didn't respond to me and I slipped into the hospital room. "Leslie?" He horsley asked me. I nodded, wiping away a tear that fell out of my eye and gave him a weak smile. "Still got that beautiful smile I see. Are you leaving so soon?"

"Barry and I were here for the case, and it's almost finished, so we better head back. I'm so sorry you got hurt Quentin."

He tried to wave a hand but it hurt too much for that. "I'm alive. It was really nice to see you, and meet your boyfriend."

I thought I saw a smirk on his face, but he grimaced in pain before I could really read it. "Barry's not my... " I trailed off, not even denying it anymore. "It was good to see you Quentin."

"You and the boy have to catch a train back, I hope to see you soon." I nodded, wiping away another tear before leaving the room. I rushed past everyone to the elevator frantically hitting the button down. Something about seeing a fellow officer in that bed almost dead, hit me. It could be me at any point in time, it could be Joe, it could be anyone, and I hated it.

I managed to clear up the tears by the time the elevator hit the ground floor, and as Barry's head turned to me, I smiled at him. He returned it, his face lighting up completely, and I smiled more sincerely. "Everything good, ready to go?"

**Well, I really hope none of you hate me. It's been quite a while since an update and I feel really bad, but I had some school work to do. School's over in two weeks, so then there should be updates every week. **

**How about that finale? I mean, I loved it, but I definitely shed a few tears. And it was a little weird, I don't really ship Barry with Iris, I just want the two of them to be happy, and if they are happy together, then that's great. Also I'm excited for Cisco, he's my favorite character besides Barry, and I just love the two of them and together they're even greater.**

**So I think that's it for now, please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Constant Vigilance homies.**


	6. Chapter 6

I rolled out of the bed with a groan, my brain immediately pictured Barry's awkward face as we stood outside out of the train station. I only got the chance for a couple hours of sleep, and coupled with the imprint of Barry's silence, I think I was asleep for a total of ninety minutes.

I pulled on some jeans and found a shirt hanging on the closet door. I found a sweater in my closet after that, and while I fixed the zipper on my jeans I ran out of my room.

I had no time to eat breakfast, so I went straight to my boots, jacket, and bag, putting them on and leaving my apartment.

I was thankful for the fact that the scene was only two blocks from my apartment.

Fred and Joe were there standing over the body as I approached, Joe's eyes widening as he saw me. "You look horrible Leslie," he said.

I gave him a small smile, running a hand through my hair for it only to do nothing. "Late night?" Fred asked me.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

"Jenkins!" I heard Singh yell. "You bring Allen with you?" I looked around the scene, not catching sight of the awkward tall boy. "I'll take that as a no." I nodded with a grimace. "So what do we have?" Joe handed Singh mugshots of two men and I leaned over to look at them.

"Perps took the bank, shot out the cameras, and as a chaser, killed the security guard. I've got UNIs kicking down doors of known Mardon Brother hideouts."

"You've dealt with these two before?" I asked Joe and Fred, Fred nodding at me in response. They looked like brothers, and- I was cut off mid-sentence with someone bumping into my back. I rolled my eyes, turning around to face Barry.

"Sorry I'm late Captain Singh," he said. I stepped back to stand besides Singh, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, Joe was looking at me with a weird look and Barry was awkwardly shifting in his spot.

"Did you forget to set your alarm clock?" Singh asked condescendingly. "Before you answer that I should remind you the excuse you gave last time was car trouble." Barry nodded. "Wanna know why that one was particularly memorable?"

"I don't own a car," Barry answered.

"He was running an errand for me," Joe said to Singh. "Barry, did you get me what I asked for?" Joe asked, leaning his head in and giving Barry a hard stare. I winced, attempting to take a step back but Singh grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Barry dug his hand into his pocket looking for something. "Yeah, I have it," he pulled out half a chocolate bar, "right here…" Joe grabbed it from him, sending me a hard glare. "I… I had a few bites." Joe must have expected me to jump in and save Barry.

Barry walked away to the car tracks and Joe pulled me to the side. "Something happen between you two?" I looked at Barry as he got down on the ground, putting his head down to examine the crime scene. "What happened in Starling City Leslie?"

"My friend must've said something to him and I just don't know what happened." I shrugged, turning back to watch Barry.

"Get-away car is a Mustang Shelby GT Five Hundred. Shelby's have a rear super wide tire specific to that model; twelve inches with an asymmetrical tread." Barry leaned forward. "There's something else," he got up, grabbing a pen from Fred's jacket. He went back to the tracks with the pen, picking at what looked like poop on the ground. "Fecal excrement, animal if I had to guess."

"My dad gave me that pen," Fred said, "before he died." I smacked my forehead as Barry said sorry.

I swallowed my pride, grabbing the back of Barry's jacket and pulling him up. "Back to the lab we go," I said to everyone. Joe nodded while Barry's eyes widened.

Back at the lab things were just as awkward. We hadn't talked at all on the walk back to the building, and even in elevator. I sat at my normal spot on the table next to his computer, swinging my legs as Barry worked.

We were there for an hour or two when Iris walked in. "What's up with you two?" she asked. "You both look awkward." I glanced at Barry as he looked away from me, causing me to sigh.

"What?" Barry asked. "There's nothing going on between us, why would you think that?"

I rolled my eyes, hopping off of the table and walking to Iris. "She's not saying there's something between us you nimrod."

Barry winced and Iris looked at me. "Anyway, I'm ready to see the atom smasher thingy."

"There was a shooting today," I told her crossing my arms. "Barry needs to process evidence."

"Which means I don't know if we can make it to S.T.A.R. Labs," Barry said to us walking away from the board he had put sticky notes on.

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream, your sad little nerdy dream." She grabbed a fry, then giving me the box. "Hey, I cancelled a double date with Leslie for this."

"You what?" I asked her, turning to face her.

"Yeah, you what?" Barry asked, coming to stand besides me. "Hey," I looked up at him, a playful smile on his face, "those are my fries." Things were back to normal now between me and him. "Unbelievable." He walked away from the two of us, taking his fries. I completely forgot about Iris planning a date for the two of us and not telling me.

"I'm stress eating over my dissertation," she said nudging me. "We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'll be more muffin top than woman."

I snorted. "And yet you'll still look wonderful."

"Aww," she cooed, pulling me in for a hug. I smiled at her, sending Barry a wink as he looked at me.

"What is so important about this particle accelerator, anyway?" I asked Barry picking up a magazine and looking at it.

Barry turned to me with a weird smile on his face. "Now you've let the beast out," Iris whispered to me.

"Harrison Well's work in Quantum Theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at C.E.R.N.," Barry explained.

My eyes widened, and I gave Iris an incredulous look. "Barry?" I asked, "English perhaps?"

Barry sighed, turning to walk around the table and go to the board. "Okay, imagine that this dot," he drew a black dot on the board, "is every_thing_ that the human race learned until this moment."

"Does that include twerking?" Iris asked. I hip-checked her, but the smirk on my face let her know I was kidding.

Barry drew a bigger circle around the dot. "That is everything that we can learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics! It will literally change the way we think about everything!" I nodded with my eyebrows up in the air.

"Girlfriend! You need a-" Iris started only for her father to cut her off. I saw her hand on his shoulder, his smile and eyes only for her.

"Hey, he's working. Actually, they both are." I smiled at Joe, nodding my head.

"Your test thingy is done," Iris said to Barry. He nodded, shaking his head and his smile falling before going to his computer and looking at it.

Barry sat on his chair while Joe and Iris sat in front of him. I sat on the table, swinging my legs up so that I could sit criss-cross on the table. "I think the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street, it was cow manure which contained traces of oxytetracycline." We all stared at him blankly. "It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. Bet you'd find a nice Shelby parked at one of them." Barry handed Joe a piece of paper with the addresses on it.

"Dad, seeing how Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"Fine, go." Iris squealed and Barry jumped up. I smiled as I looked down, letting the two of them walk around.

"Thank you- Les?" Barry asked, his hand coming to my elbow and making me turn around. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't think so, science isn't really my thing, and I should probably help Joe…" I looked to Joe for some sort of support, but I only got a smirk.

"Oh, me and Fred can handle this on our own." I nodded and next thing I knew, Barry was pulling me across the table and out the door.

-:-

It was getting dark by the time we were at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry in the middle with me on his right and Iris on his left. "So you two, how was your trip to Starling City? Find proof of the impossible there?"

"Barry!" I scolded, "You told her!"

"Did you two just make my dad for no reason?" I rolled my eyes, but Barry pulled my arm closer to him, smiling down at me.

"Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about, you know relationships. And... I'm not in one, and you're not in one either… And you're my best friend Iris…" I winced as Barry tried to lead with that.

"You're mine too Barry, and also Leslie's. Why else would we be here?" Iris asked, looking up at the ceiling to STAR Labs.

"That's not what I meant," Barry started.

"I know what you're going to say, Barry," Iris said to him stopping us.

"I'm not sure you do," I muttered, walking around to stand in front of them.

"Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're kind of like brother and sister," I almost hit my forehead at those words, "because we're not brother and sister it can get really weird and awkward to talk to me about girls, and I just want you to know that it shouldn't be awkward." Barry nodded and looked at me while I sent him a sad smile. "There is nothing I want more than for you to find the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are." Barry looked away from me to Iris, and she turned to me. "And the same for you Leslie, I mean… I don't think it's awkward for you to talk to me about guys but I just want you to find a perfect guy who loves you and be happy." I nodded, biting my lip and looking to Barry.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Barry said after an awkward laugh.

I stepped back to stand beside Barry as people started clapping, Harrison Wells coming up to the stage.

I clapped as well and when Dr. Wells held his hand up we stopped. "Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. And tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. It will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine… Trust me, that future will be here faster than you think." We all clapped again, but when someone bumped into Iris things went downhill.

"My laptop, it's got my dissertation on it!" She said. Barry went after it and I followed closely behind. I saw the boy that had Iris' bag I didn't need to follow Barry anymore, so I pulled ahead of him.

Outside the building the boy had jumped over a railing and bush, and I narrowly avoided colliding with an older man. "I'm sorry!" I yelled to him, running around him and losing sight of the boy. I followed him past the building and paused. Barry caught up with me there. I gave him a sad smile, but we continued running.

We ran around to an abandoned alley, and I pulled ahead of Barry again. I ran in the middle of the alley while Barry hugged the wall, and unfortunately for him, he was hit with the bag. Barry flew back and I whipped out my gun. "Listen kid-" but before I could finish the kid rammed the bag into Barry's stomach and ran along the fence.

I followed him, jumping over the fence right after him and seeing a guy hold up a gun to the boys face. "Freeze! Police!" The man yelled and the boy backed up to me. "Or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet."

I bit my lip at the remark, roughly taking the bag from the boy and shoving him at Eddie Thawne. "He's all yours Detective Thawne," I said bitterly.

-:-

I sat next to Barry holding the tissue to his face, sending him a sad look. "I'm sorry, Bear, I should have helped you."

"It's okay Les, you got back the bag," he said shrugging. His head looked up and I looked behind myself, seeing Iris approach us.

"Who is that guy and what is he so proud of?" Iris asked us sitting down besides me. "So he caught a mugger."

"Transfer from Keystone," I sighed leaning back to get a glimpse of Thawne. "He started a few weeks ago."

"Eddie Thawne," Barry said.

Iris ohed, "That's Detective Pretty Boy." Barry gave her a confused look and I rolled my eyes. "That's what my dad calls him, says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests." I snorted with a nod, sending Barry a smirk.

"But he is pretty," I said to Iris, neither of us catching Barry's eye roll. Iris sighed, and we all slumped in the chair, watching what was going around in the precinct.

"Are you sure that you aren't supposed to be doing anything?" Iris asked me.

I groaned, placing my hands on the bench and pushing myself up. "Thanks for reminding me Iris. I think I need to file some paperwork because of that stupid kid."

"Well, if you're busy then I'm going to get going. Stop by Jitters for my paycheck." I nodded, sending her a smile as I went to my desk.

-:-

An hour or two later I was alone at my desk. Barry was up in his lab while the rest of the officers and detectives were out. I had only planned on doing work until Barry was ready to go, but he had disappeared up into his lab for something, delaying our departure for a while.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, looking around at the empty precinct. I never liked the dark much, but I was too tired to go and turn on the light by the door so I left it at my desk lamp. There was a storm outside, which had started a couple minutes after we had come in from S.T.A.R. Labs.

After a few minutes of just staring around I got really bored, and decided to join Barry in the lab, being there was better than being here alone. Before I even made up my mind I was up from my chair and grabbing my stuff.

At the door I realized that I left my desk lamp on. I was about to turn around when a huge noise stopped my. I jumped slightly, the power going off seconds later. I rolled my eyes, pulling out my phone and opening up the flashlight. This stupid storm was going to make it annoying to go back to my apartment.

I walked to the steps with my phone out, making short work of the staircase, and hoping Barry was outside his room. "Barry?" I called, getting to the top of the steps.

Barry responded seconds later, but he did not sound good. "Leslie?" I was about to respond when he cut me off. "Get back, don't come in here!"

"Barry?" The distress in his voice made me nervous and I didn't heed his warning. I jogged to his door, seeing him look around at the liquid float. His head turned to me, and something in his eyes made me scared.

He opened his mouth to say something when the lightning struck. I watched his body fly back into a rack with chemicals, something that looked like electricity running up his neck. I was frozen in my spot another second before I ran to his body, looking for any sign of life on him. Somewhere I knew there could have been a protocol that addressed how to handle someone struck by lightning, but I wasn't thinking of anything like that.

-:-

I stood alone in the lab, looking around at the carefully clean place that I did not like one bit. They had to replace Barry as soon as he went into the coma, and I had met the man who had been filling in for Barry, but I did not like the changes he made. Everything was clean, there was no sign that someone really worked there, and if I was being honest I just missed my best friend.

I had been gone for a couple months, going back to Starling City after hearing what happened to Thea. I wanted to help Oliver, and thankfully he wasn't upset with me coming back, even though he thought I was running away from my problems. My only problem was that my best friend was in a coma after being struck by lightning. I came back in early September, thanking my lucky stars that Singh still had my job open.

As I stared around the room I heard steps outside, light steps that were nervous and hesitating at the door way. The person took a deep breath and I decided to face the person speaking to me, only to be truly surprised.

Barry Allen stood in the entranceway to his lab, a nervous smile growing into a full and facespliting one. "Barry," I breathed, a smile finding its place on my own face. "Barry, you're-"

He cut me off to pull me into a tight hug, but I didn't complain. I wrapped my own arms around his torso, pulling him down to meet me. Tears found their way into my eyes, and I tried to get rid of them quickly, but he noticed. "Hey, Les, it's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere anymore."

I nodded, continuing to smile widely. "I know, I just…" I tried to find the words to explain what I was feeling. "I'm just so happy to see you awake."

"I'm happy to be awake." I chuckled, whacking his chest lightly. "Hey, no hitting me. I just woke up from a coma."

"Are you really gonna try and milk that?"

"As long as it stops me getting abused by you." I rolled my eyes, placing my hands on his chest wanting to push him back, but his heart rate stopped me.

"Your heart is beating really fast," I pointed out, nerves suddenly taking over. Maybe he wasn't as good as he was pretending to be. "Is everything really okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He looked down at me with a confused smile.

"Your heart," I clarified, but he shook his head, placing his hand on top of mine.

"There's nothing wrong with it, or me. I promise." He gave me a bright smile, stopping me from worrying about his health for a few minutes.

"Leslie, time to stop messing around," I heard Eddie say in the doorway. I rolled my eyes at Barry, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second, Thawne."

"Make it a quick one." Barry laughed silently at the face I made, turning around to look at Eddie. "Welcome back, Allen."

"Yeah, thanks Eddie." The blonde nodded before turning around to leave.

"You see Iris and Joe?" I asked and his eyes lit up at the mention of Iris.

"Went and saw her first." I smiled widely, but some part of me didn't like it.

"So I won't be yelled at for keeping you to myself then, will I?"

"No?" he questioned and I smiled again, pulling him in for another hug.

We were separated when my phone buzzed. A text from Joe.

"_550 in progress, meet me downstairs."_

I looked up from the screen to Barry, a guilty smile on my face. "Duty calls, but I'll call you tonight. We'll have a nice dinner," I said to him while walking away.

"Yeah," Barry muttered. I sent him confused look, but he didn't see it, instead staring down at the ground.

][

I sat down in front of an older man that had witnessed the bank robbery, trying to console him. "Any detail you remember, sir, could help us with catching this person. So please, don't leave anything out." He nodded, clasping his hands together and putting him in his lap.

"I was just standing there, the clerk was looking at something on her computer when I was shoved out of the way by this guy. He gave her a check with writing on the back."

"Do you know what it said?" I asked, writing some words he said down.

"This is a robbery."

My eyebrows clenched together, confused at what he was saying. "It said that?"

"Well, yeah. The clerk asked if he was joking and he answered with this angry look and said. 'does this look like a joke?' I watched him clench his fists and then suddenly there was a storm inside the bank. The windows blew in and it as so windy."

"Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly.

"Think you could describe him to a cketch artist?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded, bringing one of the artists over to the man in front of me. Slowly the picture was drawn, and I stared down at it for a couple seconds to let the shock wash away.

"Mardon," I breathed, some nerves bubbling up.

"Who?" Jensen asked, finishing up the hair on the man.

"Clyde Mardon," I answered. "I need that." She nodded, ripping the paper off and handing it to me. I went to Joe, Eddie, and Singh, shoving the drawing to them. "I thought he had died," I said angrily. I wasn't mad at Joe really, I just didn't want to ever have to deal with those brothers again. They were angry and willing to do a lot to get what they wanted.

Singh took the drawing from me, a questioning look on his face. "Joe?"

"The witness must be wrong, he's seeing things."

"You think he's lying on purpose, to throw us off?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't start with me Leslie," he warned, but I had already dug myself in a hole.

"I'm not starting anything."

"I don't want to hear you say anything about Clyde, he's dead. I saw it with my own eyes."

I opened my mouth to respond when SIngh cut me off. "Enough, Jenkins!" Singh yelled. "Go get some air, I don't want you starting a fight in the presinct." I huffed, eyeing him but then leaving. I'd go to Jitter's if they didn't want me here.

][

A couple hours later Iris called me with a nervous voice. "Yeah Iris?" I asked, flicking through self defense book that Oliver had given me for my birthday in May.

"_You need to talk to my father and Barry, because something is going on and I don't like whatever it is."_

"Does Barry know about Eddie?" I asked.

"_Yeah,"_ she answered quickly. _"Has he already called you and complained about how annoyed he is by it?"_

"No," I told her. "I just think that… that maybe if he knew it could put some pressure on him and he really desn't need that when he has to deal with the fact that he's been in a coma for nine months."

"_Are you blaming this on me now?"_

"Of course not Iris, I'm just trying to understand why Barry and your father would be arguing, but I probably know somethings. I'll ask okay, don't worry abou it."

"_Thanks, Les, I owe you one."_

"You bet you do, Iris. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone after that, placing it face down on my table and bringing Oliver's book back up.

Unfortunately for myself, I didn't see Barry again that day, and I had no idea of where he would have gone. He wasn't in his lab and when I got the call for a tornado outside the city, my first thought was him, but he didn't pick up his phone.

I got there after the tornado was gone, seeing Joe there standing against the car.

"You were stuck in a freakin' tornado, Joe!" I yelled at the older man as he got up.

"Leslie, I know it-"

But I wouldn't let him continue. "A freak tornado that you got stuck in, and then it just disappears? Weird things have been happening Joe, I don't care what you say." I turned away from him and went to my car, if weird things were happening then there was only one person to talk to about it. Barry Allen.

"Leslie," Joe began, grabbing my arm and preventing me from going anywhere. I looked back at him, waiting for him to say something, but he just stared at me. "He… He's with Iris."

I knew that his words were meant to throw me off, they were supposed to make me stop looking for him, but I shook my head. "Then we can talk to him together. He can't just wake up from a coma and go disappearing, that's not fair to anyone. And he needs to know that." _Nevermind the fact that he's not with Iris, she's with Eddie. And also the fact that he always looks into weird anomalies, it's his thing._

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I've surprisingly had a lot of school work to do since my last update, but here it is. It's an update as well as a revision. I decided to change the way things worked, with every chapter being one episode now. The other way just made it seem like things would take forever to resolve, and it works very well with my other story for Bellamy Blake. I hope you all can forgive me with this chapter.**


End file.
